


Broken Airconditioner

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Short, mentioned sex, this is a bit shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The airconditioning is broken in Tony and Loki's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Airconditioner

Loki and Tony are sitting on the couch together. Well Loki is sitting on the couch like a normal person, and Tony is sprawled half on and half off of the couch, arms dangling over the floor. It's been an extremely hot day, and the apartment is sweltering. Normally they could just crank the air-conditioning, but it's been broken for a couple of days now, and there's no ones scheduled to come until tomorrow.

"Lokiiiiiiiii" Tony whines.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm hottttt."

"I know Tony. You've told me. Many times."

"Loki help me."

"Go take a cold shower." Loki suggests.

"I did that already. It only helps while I'm in there. I can't stay in there forever."

Loki goes back to the book he had been reading, hoping if he ignores Tony for long enough he'll go away. Unfortunately that's never worked before. If anything, being ignored seems to make Tony stronger.

Tony moves around, flailing his limbs, until he's draped over Loki's lap, head on the arm of the couch. "Loki it's so hottttttttt." He wriggles around groans dramatically.

"Stark, I swear if you do not stop being annoying, I'll give you a reason for being hot."

Not listening, Tony groans loudly and continues moving around.

Loki sets down his book, before scooping Tony up, and plopping him down on the floor in front of the couch. Loki kneels down on the floor, and moves to straddle Tony. Loki leans down, and kisses Tony.

~Later~

They lay on the floor next to each other, catching their breath. A few minutes later Tony turns to Loki. 

"Loki. I'm still hot."

Without looking at him, Loki smirks, and replies, "Go take a cold shower."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tony could just fix it himself, but ignore that.


End file.
